


Team Building - Dare Edition

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dare, F/F, Femslash, Kising, Love Confessions, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, O'Solo - Freeform, RPF, Secret Santa, Sexual Content, Smut, Team Building, Truth or Dare, US Women's Soccer National Team, USWNT, World Cup, krashlyn - Freeform, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach Jill Ellis tells the girls they need a team building exercise. Megan Rapinoe comes up with the idea of a ‘dare’ secret santa and Christie adds a slightly raunchy element to it. Everyone puts a very embarrassing dare into Abby’s hat, and then everyone selects a dare they must complete by the end of the week. Readers can select the dares and who gets what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Game Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Team Building - Dare Edition
> 
> Writers: femslash-lovers-unite (writer) and mountainlioncommander (idea...supporter...overall best-friend)
> 
> Chapter Rating: T = Teen
> 
> Fandom: USWNT RPF
> 
> Pairing: Any everything
> 
> Prompt(s): 
> 
> Type: Multiple One-Shot
> 
> Warning: Femslash, Graphic Sex
> 
> Beta: two writers = twice the betaing power
> 
> Summary: Coach Jill Ellis tells the girls they need a team building exercise. Megan Rapinoe comes up with the idea of a ‘dare’ secret santa and Christie adds a slightly raunchy element to it. Everyone puts a very embarrassing dare into Abby’s hat, and then everyone selects a dare they must complete by the end of the week. Readers can select the dares and who gets what.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own anything nor are we any of these people in this story. We really weren’t sure whether to write this or not because we did not want to be disrespectful to the USWNT. They are wonderful people and we hope they don’t hate us too much for posting this. We really respect them.
> 
> Updates: Updates based off of inspiration offered by comments

 

* * *

 

“Ok, listen up ladies. The World Cup is coming up in less than a month.” A couple of the girls cheered and Coach Ellis waited until they were done before continuing. “I want you all to do something to get closer as a team. As such, I have decided that the team will come up with a team building exercise. I won’t have anything to do with it, but I’m leaving it up to the veterans in charge to make sure it’s a good one.” 

There were only twenty-three girls in front of her. Eight defenders, seven midfielders, five forwards, and three goalkeepers were on the team. Fifteen of them had played in a World Cup Tournament before, but for eight of them it would be the first time, which left Jill far from comfortable. They had done fine at the Algrave Cup, but they could have done better. She really needed to make sure these girls had each other backs.

“I want this to bring you closer both new and old. Your all of age; go out to a bar and have a drinking contest or if you play ‘truth or dare’ well so be it. I won’t be stopping you this time. I want the trust to be built. So come up with something in the next hour and get on it tonight. Tomorrow’s practice has been cancelled so enjoy tonight ladies.” The girls gave a loud whoop at that, and Jill just smirked before turning the meeting over to the veterans. They didn’t need her there anymore.

Christie Rampone stood in front of the group. “Alright team, let's start this. Any ideas?”

Rampone trusted these girls and had no nerves standing in front of them. She had been on this team for over eighteen years when most of the team was still in middle school. The youngest on the team, Morgan Brian had only been four years old when Cap had first made her appearance on the team. She understood why the Coach wanted them closer. When many of the veterans were retiring after the World Cup, the Olympic hopes of the team would be left on the shoulder of babes.

Nobody said anything for a couple moments. They just looked at each other until Abby suggested, “Why don’t we just do a scavenger hunt or something? We can have teams.”

A few of the women nodded their heads in agreement. Most of them were the newbies. They went with anything the veterans wanted. However, Alex Morgan felt like that would be too boring. “Let’s do something more fun. How about we go play a game? You know like at the arcade or go-karts?”

It was no surprise that the forward wanted to play games that required some physical skill. She was highly competitive and loved to win. She would take any challenge just to prove she could. Many of the team found it amusing especially if the girl lost. She would pout for a week all the while preparing herself for a rematch in whatever the competition had been in.

Carli frowned. She doubted another golden girl losing tantrum would be good for team spirit. She sometimes hated that everything they did seemed to revolve around competition. They couldn’t just do something that everyone could win at. “Let’s do something that isn’t competitive? That’s not team building. Let’s do something where we get to really know each other. I mean I still don’t know a lot about the rookies. This could be a great opportunity." 

Morgan, a two-year rookie, spoke up. She was on the same team, the Houston Dash, during the regular year with Lloyd. She felt comfortable with the midfielder. “That’s great Carls, but what would we do?”

It was then that Megan Rapinoe was struck with brilliance. She stood up on her chair. “We need to do what coach said!”

“Yah drink ourselves stupid!” HAO called out.

Pinoe shook her head. “No we need to go all the way back to the beginning like we did in high school. Let's do a dare secret santa!”

“What?!?” several people cried. Pinoe was known for her wild and crazy ideas, but this one wasn’t making much sense to the team.

“Everyone comes up with a dare, and I mean a good dare. Something we can never tell anyone. Something that the veterans will take with them when they leave and rookies won’t ever tell their future teammates. It will be between just us. Its perfect!” She clapped her hands together in glee looking around at the room.

About half of the people seemed mildly interested, the others looked trepidatious. It probably wouldn’t have happened if Cap hadn’t said, “Well we aren’t supposed to talk about it, but before Solo joined the team. We did something like that, but our dares were kind of raunchy. Something you wouldn’t want getting home to parents or to the hubby.”

“Yes! Let’s do that! See Rampone’s team won when they did it,” Megan said. This seemed to get through to a lot of veterans. Only Christie had had the honor of a World Cup gold medal. The rest of them were feverous to win one for themselves before retiring.

“Ok Cap, how bad were these dares?” asked Abby. She was willing to do anything that brought them closer to the win.

Christie gave her a sly grin. “Lets just say I would be embarrassed to repeat what I did, but I’ll tell you the dare I proposed instead. I dared a teammate to be in Tony’s, our coach at the time, room lying naked on his bed by the time he got there after practice. Another I remember was to seduce your roommate.”

Many of the eyes were wide in the room. “And what happened?” asked Pinoe already turning ideas for her own dare over in her head.

“Let’s just say I didn’t see either Coach or her until late the next day. The other didn’t end as well. She really tried to seduce her roommate, but the other girl realized it was part of the dare and refused, which was ok too. She was married and didn’t want to cheat. We let her have that one because she tried.” Christie couldn’t help laugh remembering the many dares her team had performed. Of course their dares hadn’t been randomly given like Rapinoe was suggesting, but she was intrigued by the prospect. She knew most of the girls, at least the veterans, would have too much respect to give her a really good dare to her face. This could turn into a really great experience. She had never been as close to these girls as she had been to the 1999 World Cup champions. They had bonded to be closer than family after those dares. It had led to secrets they all would take to their graves. “I say we do it. I think it could be the difference. It sure brought our winning team closer.”

That was enough for Abby to put the idea to a vote. When she and Christie raised their hands in favor, everyone else eventually followed whether from peer pressure or actual agreement. The decision was unanimous; now it was just time to start the games. Abby once again took the lead taking the pad of paper from the table and passing it around. She took off her knit cap and had everyone write their ideas and place them in the cap.

It was generally agreed upon that when the dare was completed that the doer of the dare stood in front of the group at the required morning breakfast meeting and announce their dare and the completion of it. That way everyone would have a share in the secrets of all. The team had a week to complete their dare. It was a sense of pride and honor that bound them all to the task.

Christie was the first to put an idea in the cap, obviously taking inspiration from her old team’s dares. “Looks like I’m the first one of you, and I think that gives me a right to add to something to this game. In my day, we had to say our dares face to face so we knew whose idea was whose. I think everyone should write their jersey number on the back that way when they select their task, they will know they didn’t pick their own.”

“Why don’t we just look at the dare?” asked Ashlyn. She really didn’t want anyone knowing what she planned to write. It was rather sapphic if she was honest.

“Because then they can read the dare and decide they don’t want to do it by just pretending they wrote it. Plus this’ll add to the bonding experience by just giving the team one more secret to keep. And if you are embarrassed, don’t be. Mine is probably the most devious and embarrassing of all of yours.” She winked at them before returning to her seat. She was sure a woman like Pinoe would be out do her in the dare department, but she wanted to instill confidence in the others. If they had something in mind, they should just write it down.

It took a good thirty minutes for all the women to finish. Carli was the last one to put her idea in with a slight glare, but Abby didn’t care. The forward just smiled and shook the hat. “Alright pick a dare, look at the back and make sure it doesn’t have your number on it and then get your ass out of here. You can read your dare back in your rooms. We only have a week to complete these so let’s make use of our night off.”

Pinoe immediately dived towards the hat eager to start the game, but Abby held it out of her reach glaring at her friend. “We will start with the newbies. Let’s go Alyssa. Take your dare and get out of here.”

The team came forward one by one-taking dares. Hope, Abby, and Christie were the last to get their dares. The goalie didn’t like this whole team building idea; mostly because she didn’t want to be embarrassed. She was known as a badass take-no-bullshit type of person. Whatever she had to do was definitely not going to help that reputation. “Are you guys sure about this?”

Christie just slung and arm around her shoulder before stealing Abby’s hat for her own head. “Oh Solo, just you wait. This is going to be the best week of your life.”

 

* * *

 


	2. First Half of the Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope, Kelley, Carli, Lori, Ashlyn, Ali, Whitney, Becky, Arod, Sydney, HOA, Press, and Boxxy find out their dares. Also there is a little Krashlyn loving in this chapter just because my reviewers have been so great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New writer....new style...and with sound of keys clacking and the readers mouse scrolling...it began...the era of the new, the era of the bold, the era of the unforgivable…(The old one got too much harassment so I’m the new law in town.)

 

**Hope and Kelley**

Hope felt her paper cut into her palm. She had crunched it into her hand before even getting out of the meeting room; she was afraid of what it was going to say. She really wasn’t into this whole dare thing, but if Jill and the other veterans thought this was going to work, then she was just going to have to be a team player. She wanted that win in the World Cup; she wanted it more than anything else in her life. This was how Rampone claimed her team had done it, and thus this would be the way they had to do it too.

She opened the door to her room. Kelley was already there having hurried off after pulling her slip of paper from Abby’s hat. The goalkeeper couldn’t wait to see what her friend had gotten. Perhaps they could help each other complete them, as long as they weren’t too raunchy. Although Hope had always thought Kelley was very beautiful and funny, she would never make a move on her friend. There was an attraction, but the keeper feared it was one sided. The defender could never love her. She was too broken.

The team knew the reason Hope worked so hard was because she felt she wasn’t whole. Jerramy and she had divorced because she didn’t want to be a mother. She felt like a bad wife for the majority of their marriage. She was surprised he hadn’t just ended things with her when her nude photos had been leaked. He had been angry at her at the time. All his friends saw his wife naked. Kelley had been there for her when no one else was. Of course the younger girl had given her a hard time about how much butt was in the pictures, but it had made her feel better. It was then she realized how attracted she was to the defender, but if she couldn’t make it work with Jerramy, she wasn’t even going to attempt anything with Kelley. Their friendship meant too much to her.

“Hey, Kels,” Hope said jumping on Kelley’s bed. The defender jumped, being caught by surprise. She had been too busy staring at her dare to even notice her friend enter the room.

“Oh….uh, hey,” O’Hara stammered while her cheeks flamed red. Her dare was more than embarrassing. She wished it hadn’t involved Hope. She had a crush on her best friend since they first met. Kelley knew nothing could come of it. Hope was a beautiful strong but obviously straight woman, and as such, she could never want to be with a goofy squirrel like Kelley. The defender had decided a long time ago to just accept Hope’s friendship and secretly love her from afar. It was best for everyone. She couldn’t imagine what the team would say if they found out. Probably that she was hopeless (pun intended) and needed to grow up.

The keeper shot Kelley a questioning look. The Squirrel was always so confident around her. “What dare yah get?”

The younger girl’s eyes opened wide at the question, and her heart raced. There was no way she could share her dare with Hope. It was too embarrassing, especially because it involved her. Stupid Rapinoe. Of course she’d write ‘After curfew, masturbate loudly and at climax call out your roommate's name for everyone to hear’. Kelley didn’t know how she was going to do this. Of course all of her self-pleasuring sessions already involved visions of Hope, but just the idea of her roommate and the entire team hearing her cry Hope’s name in ecstasy was enough to send her mind into a tailspin. “It’s well...you’ll just have to wait to find out. What about you, Hopey? What juicy dare did you get?”

Solo glared at her friend. She always pretended to hate being called ‘Hopey’, but secretly she loved it. Well, she only loved it when it came from Kelley’s lips. Everyone else could go to hell for all she cared. She wanted so badly to know what the defender’s dare was, but if she wasn’t going to fess up then neither was she. “I’ll look later.”

Kelley laughed. She loved the way the keeper was always so nonchalant about everything. She pretended like she didn’t care, but having been friends with Hope for so long, the defender could tell that the older girl was nervous. She hated being the butt of anyone’s joke. Whatever she got was probably going to be far worse than anything she would have done under normal circumstances.

Much later that night after the Squirrel was already asleep, Hope opened the tiny slip of paper under the cover of her sheets and read it by light of phone. Her heart dropped as she read Tobin’s dare, ‘Flirt for a week with the teammate you're most attracted to.’ Solo cursed the midfielder. She was definitely going to give Heath a piece of her mind next time she saw her. She couldn’t fake this dare. She knew she’d have to tell everyone the dare she performed. If she flirted with anyone but Kelley, then they’d think she liked them. Kelley and she could laugh about it later. At least that is what she said trying to convince herself that everything would be ok. She could flirt with her crush. They already kind of flirted with each other. Maybe she could play it off saying she wasn’t attracted to anyone so she just decided to flirt with her roommate. Hope ignored the voice in the back of her head telling her that she was lying to herself. She had to do this right. The World Cup depended on this team building done right.

 

* * *

 

**Carli and Lori**

“Come on Carli, it can’t be that bad,” tried Lori. Her dare hadn’t been too bad. Of course, Hope’s dare would be ‘wear a butt plug for a day’. She had always suspected that the keeper had a thing for anal. They had all seen the leaked nudes, not that the team would admit to it. There was far too much focus on the keeper’s ass for there not to be some sort of anal fetish. Now Chalupny had to order a very small butt plug with amazon two-day shipping along with some very good lube. Hopefully, Jill wouldn’t run them too hard at practice. She couldn’t imagine doing sprints with that thing up her ass.

“Yes, it can. Compared to yours, mines a fucking nightmare.” Carli Lloyd hated this. She should have voted this silly thing down, but now she had to do this stupid team bonding. If she was the only one that didn't, and they lost the World Cup, then she would never forgive herself.

Lloyd wished she was still with Brian Hollins. He had been so sweet and gentlemanly. She never would have expected him to cheat on her. To top it off, the lying bastard had done it several times before it finally got back to her. She kept the ring, still not willing to take it off and tell the rest of the team. The media was going to have a field day. There was no chance in hell of the couple getting back together. If he wanted someone who could be wild and let loose, then he could go find it somewhere else. Unlike golfers, soccer players were serious athletes who couldn't just get drunk or party whenever they felt like it.

Carli ignored her roommate; she was currently in a text war with ARod.

 

Car: WTF is wrong with you?

ARod: What did I do?

Car: Your stupid dare!

ARod: You get that? OH that is hilarious. Wait till I tell the others. They’ll have a cow.

Car: Tell anyone and I kill you.

ARod: Ahhh you're so uptight. Looks like you need that _release_ in the locker room sooner rather than later.

Car: Go to Hell!

ARod: Love you too! Enjoy the dare :)

 

Lloyd threw her phone across the room in frustration. Of course Amy was making jokes, she probably got an easy dare. Its not like she was going to have to masturbate in the locker room. Sure there weren’t any cameras and no one would be in there, but Carli felt nervous. She wasn’t adventurous sexual. She’d kissed Abby once when she was drunk, but everything else was missionary with her ex. The midfielder did not know how she was going to pull it off, but she was going to have to try. At least they didn’t have practice tomorrow; no one would be around to catch her pleasuring herself. She hadn’t masturbated since her mom walked in on her when she was sixteen. She got her sexual frustrations out on the field unlike the two next door. Ali and Ashlyn were constantly going at it like rabbits. She swore they spent more time finding ways to have sex than they did playing soccer.

* * *

 

**Ashlyn and Ali**

“Oh fuck,” Ali cried as she threw her head back in pleasure. Ashlyn knew just how to get her going. The goalkeeper’s tongue was like magic on her clit. They had been together for three years and hadn’t lost the spark yet. They were always up for an adventure. They both were looking forward to their dares.

“Oh yah, baby. Give it to me.” Three of Ashlyn’s fingers pumped into her girlfriend. Ali always enjoyed being stretched. She liked feeling the goalkeeper long after they were done. If she wasn’t feeling sore afterward, then she had Ashlyn keep giving it to her until she was sore enough to feel it during practice the next week. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

With rougher trusts, the blonde sucked Ali’s clit into her mouth allowing her teeth and tongue to occasionally scrape across the sensitive nub. Krieger began to reach her peak at a rapid pace; the hands in Ashlyn’s hair pulled her painfully closer until her entire face was shoved into the defender’s pussy.

“Oh Ash!” Ali cried as she came. She squirted against the blonde’s face coating it in her sticky cum. Ashlyn had been shocked the first time they had sex. She didn’t know woman could actually ejaculate. She had thought it was something that only happened in the many lesbian pornos that she watched. Apparently, her girlfriend was just that hot. She came like a pornstar and gave like a pro. There was only one downside. They had to be careful where they had sex, no one wanted to have to sit or sleep in a puddle of Ali juice.

The keeper moved up to lay her sticky face against Ali’s belly. Her body purred in pleasure from just making her girlfriend cum. She always felt so good every time she could make the defender scream her name. She hummed thinking about the dare the younger and newer goalkeeper, Alyssa Naeher, had given Ali. To ‘tell the team the top three kinkest things you have ever done’ would not be very hard for the brunette. They were always experimenting from the places they had sex to the sex toys Ash always had stashed in her suitcase.

The blonde’s own dare wasn’t too bad. ‘Attend team breakfast and dinner naked on Monday’ as written by Alex Morgan. The keeper was proud of the kid for actually having the cojones to write that dare. If Ashlyn was honest, she was kind of excited. She was confident in her body. After all it was good enough to score her Ali Krieger, and that chick definitely had fine tastes. It would be interesting to see how the team reacted though.

* * *

 

**Whitney and Beckey**

Beckey Saurbrunn sat on Whitney’s bed bemoaning her fate to the young defender. “Show everyone my favorite porn video, what the fuck was Boxx thinking? Even if I don’t show them my actual favorite, it’s going to be completely embarrassing.”

Becky’s face glowed red. She was not looking to showing her teammates a porn video. If they only knew the truth about her favorite video. The porn she watched most often involved BDSM. She enjoyed a little lesbian porn every once in awhile, but mostly she enjoyed seeing a guy dominating his slave girl. She always imagined herself as the bottom. Now everyone would know the truth.

Whitney couldn't understand her embarrassment. Everyone enjoyed a bit of porn now and then. Her own dare was far worse. The younger girl had been unfortunate enough to get HAO’s dare saying to “do body shots off the five newest rookies.” That meant enjoying the liquored or salted body of Alyssa, Christen, Julie, Morgan, and her old college roommate Ashlyn. The first four weren’t that bad, but she really didn’t want to do a body shot off of Ashlyn. Sure, they had done body shots off one another before, but Ashlyn had Ali now. She hoped Krieger wasn’t the jealous type, or she would be in a world of trouble. That girl was strong enough to put some serious hurt on her. She’d just have to talk to them both tomorrow at breakfast.

* * *

 

**ARod and Sydney Leroux**

“A week of going without bra or underwear that’s not too bad,” said Sydney as she and ARod threw a soccer ball back and forth across the room. They hadn’t felt too uncomfortable with their dares. In fact, ARod was a seriously disappointed she didn’t get something more awesome. She was an outgoing woman. Just because she was a mom now didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun. Too bad she couldn’t wear a bra though; her breasts had gotten a cup size larger after she had her son. It was not going to be fun running around during practice with her boobs flopping all over the place.

“Yah, wish it was better,” ARod lamented to her teammate.

Sydney got the easier of the two. The younger forward was glad she didn’t have to do anything raunchy. She would never cheat on her Dom. He was a great and supportive husband. She was going to have to thank Morgan Brian for giving her the much more dangerous option of ‘steal and hide all Hope’s gear around camp and don’t tell them where they are until the week is up...make her find them herself’.

Syd knew she’d have to break into Solo’s room tomorrow. She would just need a distraction. If the goalie caught her, then they’d never find where the body was buried. “You willing to help me with the Hope thing?”

“Hell no! I’m not going to get murdered by her,” cried Amy throwing the ball extra hard back at younger forward. No one messed with the amazon warrior princess. Solo was way too serious. Always had a stick up her ass. Too bad Jerramy couldn’t remove it before they divorced, but now she only seemed more uptight. The woman could use with some loosening up. O’Hara was always teasing her and trying to get her to have fun with the rest of the group. Maybe one day she’d actually listen to the Squirrel and let loose.

“Fuck,” Syd cried barely dodging the ball that was aimed at her face. Her dare was becoming harder and harder as she thought about it. If she was murdered by the keeper, then Moe was going to owe her big time.

* * *

 

**Holiday and Press**

“Flirting with the rookies for the whole week,” Holiday laughed as she read her dare outloud to Press. They weren’t the best of friends, but they did get along. The older woman hoped this would give her a chance to know the rookies better. Maybe her dare would even help her accomplish that. “Does that mean I get flirt with you, hot stuff,” she asked throwing a wink in Christen’s direction.

The forward threw her middle finger in her teammates general direction. She was not amused with the older woman. It was going to be a long week already, add Holiday’s constant flirting, and it was going to be torture. “Come on Lauren, can’t you just be normal for five seconds!”

“Oh sorry, baby cakes, but my dare is clear. Flirt with all the rooks. That means my little Pressy too!” She squealed as she launched herself off the bed into the other girl’s arms giving her a big hug. Lauren was going to have as much fun as possible while they were preparing for the World Cup. She hadn’t told anyone yet, but she had plans to retire as soon as the World Cup was over. She wanted to make as many good memories as she could while this time lasted.

“Ugh, get off me,” Christen complained. She really wasn’t big on physical contact. She was in constant fear that someone might think she was trying to come onto them. Of course, she hadn’t told anyone about her sexual preference yet, but it was only a matter of time before that secret came out. She had been outed in college. Her friends from college had all been sworn to secrecy. Kelley knew, as one of Christian's closest teammates in college, but the girl was solid. She would never say a word. She was surprising good secret keeper.

Press had somehow managed to keep it quiet in the professional world so far. She missed them more and more. Two years on the team, and she still hadn’t found the courage to tell anyone. The forward just wished she could be herself again.

“I think you mean get me off,” the midfield corrected trying to keep a serious face but ultimately falling into fits of laughter at Christen’s cherry red cheeks. The girl was just too easy to tease. If she didn’t learn not to get so embarrassed, she was going to be sporting a permanent blush pretty soon. “I’m going to have to thank Becks for this one. It's gold. Let’s see who else gets my wonderful charm.”

Christen shook her head. She doubted Holiday could list all the rookies. It took her two weeks to stop accidentally calling her Moe and JJ’s name. They might have all joined at the same time, but they looked nothing alike. She swore Holiday had the memory of a goldfish. “That would be Alyssa, me, JJ, Moe, and Ash.”

“Oh Cinnamon Roll?” Lauren clapped her hands in excitement. “I bet she blushes as much as you do.”

The forward felt her stomach flip. She had a crush on JJ since the moment she saw her. The girl was just adorable in everything she did, and always so sweet to everyone. It is why the team had nicknamed her Cinnamon Roll. Her insides were sickeningly sweet and wonderfully gooey. If only Christen could taste that sweetness. Thankfully her dare lead her closer to that possibility. Thank the Lord for O’Hara daring her to ‘lick whip cream off the rookies' abs tomorrow at dinner’.

Kelley hadn’t left anything to chance. She wasn’t going to let someone else lick whip cream off Solo’s abs. Press was one of the many that knew of the Squirrel's hopeless crush on her best friend. The team often had talks about it, but ultimately it was voted for them to do nothing about it. No one really knew if Hope was just blind or seriously uninterested. The goalie had a stone mask that even O’Hara couldn’t read most of the time.

“She might, but I don’t think teasing her would be too fun.”

“Why not?” asked Lauren studying her roommate. She suddenly noticed the crease in Christen’s eyebrows. The younger girl not wanting her to flirt with JJ didn’t make any sense...unless she had a crush on the blonde.

“Uhhh….I don’t think she’d like it, and you know, she’s just your teammate so you shouldn’t do something that makes her uncomfortable.” The lie sounded lame even to her own ears, but she couldn’t tell the truth. She was too afraid for that. What would her teammates say if they knew she was gay. They might be cool with Ali, Ashlyn, Pinoe, and Abby, but they’d known them forever. Plus, all those lesbians were already partnered up. What if her teammates thought she was a perv who checked them out in the locker room? She would never live it down. She was so new to the team that they could do away with her, and she wouldn’t be missed.

“Sure, sure.” Holiday was unconvinced by Christen’s words. Tomorrow she would have to try a little experiment and see if her hypothesis was correct. She’d observe Christen while throwing all she had at JJ. If her roommate did have a thing for JJ, then they’d have to have a serious talk. She didn’t want anyone feeling afraid of coming out to team. Christen needed to be honest with herself and the rest of the team. Pinoe and Wambach had both gone through it, and both of their games had improved tremendously when their secrets no longer weighed them down. Plus, Cinnamon Roll and Press would make an adorable couple in Holiday’s opinion, and if they got together, then they’d have her to thank at their wedding just like Ali and Ashlyn. Lauren was so good at setting her friends up together.

* * *

 

**Shannon Boxx**

Boxxy had no clue what Carli was thinking, who wanted to have phone sex when their wife was doing an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice. Aaron was definitely not going to be into it. At least she didn’t have to do any lesbian activities with her teammates. Her husband would probably love it, but it was definitely not her cup of tea. She wondered what the other girls dares were. She was going to have to wait until breakfast. She had been lucky enough to get a room to herself. Oh well, she might as well get her dare over with. She cleared her throat before dialing his number. This was certainly going to be an interesting evening.

 

**Check out[The Team Party](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6171322/chapters/14140099)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to tell us Cap’s, Wambach’s, HAO’s, Pinoe’s, Tobin’s, Alex’s, Klingenberg’s, Brian’s, JJ’s, and Alyssa’s dares. The relationships on this story are going to be Talex, OSolo, Krashlyn, JJ/Christen, Klingenmoe...with a side of Carli thrown in here and there. Dares I don’t actually plan to write out (only show aftermath): Becky, Leroux, and Boxxy. All the rest should be done in full.
> 
>  
> 
> \---So should I continue? (I also take prompts for other stories in the comments and on Tumblr)---


	3. Second Half of the Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chap Summary: Dares/Reactions for Abby, Moe, Pinoe, Klingenberg, HAO, JJ, Alysa, Rampone, Tobin, and Alex. Hints at future Talex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don’t hate this too much. Also give a shout out to my beta/co-writer. She is the best.

* * *

 

**Abby and Moe**

“Fuck,” Abby cursed reading her dare. She had been ok with the idea of team building with dares, but this one seemed a little much for her. She couldn’t believe Lori had written ‘Have phone sex on speaker in your room while your roommate is still there. Don’t tell your girlfriend/boyfriend that someone else is listening’. Abby loved Sarah Huffman. They had a year and a half under their marriage belt. The team had embraced their partnership from the very beginning. Everyone loved Sarah. She was so sweet to everyone. Even the rooks liked her. Abby suspected a couple of them even liked her wife better than their own teammate.  

The dare wouldn’t have been bad if she hadn’t gotten stuck with Moe as a roommate. The girl was far too innocent. She was only 22, still a baby in Abby’s eyes. If she ever told Sarah that Moe was still in the room while they were having phone sex, then she probably wouldn’t be getting sex ever again even if they did win the World Cup. 

“What’s wrong?” The midfielder asked already changed for bed. Her hands fiddled with her own piece of paper. She was the fourth to pull a dare and had been waiting for the veteran to return to their room. Moe really needed to get her advice.

The older woman tossed her paper at Moe, letting her read it for herself. Abby watched as the girl’s eyebrows crawled up her forehead in surprise. A squawk passed her lips, but other than that she remained silent. Moe’s mind swirled. Sure she was ok with Abby and Sarah, but that didn’t mean she wanted to listen to them dirty talk to each other. That was knowing a little too much about her roommate for her taste. She almost wished she had been roomed with someone else, but she also knew there was no one else she could talk to about her dare. If Abby had to try to get Sarah off over the phone while she was there, then so be it. The dare didn’t say she couldn’t have headphones in while her roommate got off.  

“What are you thinking?” Abby asked when the silence became too much for her. She might be able to convince the team to let her switch dares or switch roomies if Moe was that uncomfortable. Pinoe would be ok with switching to her room. She owed her after Abby had heard Megan talking dirty to her girlfriend one night. The younger woman had thought the forward was asleep, but a particularly loud moan from Pinoe had woken her up. Abby had turned over in bed to check on her friend, thinking she was moaning in her sleep only to be given an eyeful of Megan pleasuring herself. The older woman had gave her a stern talking to about boundaries and had refused to room with her ever since.

“Uhhhh...no, it’s ok. I’ll just put in headphones, or you can do it when I’m sleeping.” Moe knew it was going to be slightly embarrassing, but it wasn’t as bad as Abby was making it out to be. 

“I don’t think that will count. At least not the headphones thing.” Abby didn’t want to have phone sex in front of the rookie, but if she didn’t do the dare right she would never hear the end of it from her other teammates. They were bound to get the truth of the events out of Moe. She was like an open book. If they lost, and Abby half assed her dare, they’d never let her live it down. 

“But the dare didn’t say...well you know.” The midfielder didn’t see the problem.

“Yah but the girls will find out, and they’ll never forgive me if I don’t do it right.” Abby gave Moe a pained look. She really didn’t want to have to make her roommate uncomfortable, but there didn’t really seem to be a way around it.

“Ok well, I’ll just read and try to ignore you and Sarah.” She really didn’t want to hear Sarah talking dirty to her teammate. She would never be able to face the woman again without embarrassment. “We’ll get through this Abs. If anything, it’ll bring us closer as a team. I definitely won’t be telling anyone else that I heard Abby Wambach having sex over the phone with her wife!” 

The forward laughed. She hated to admit it, but Moe was right. It would be a secret between the two of them. No one would know the exact details besides them and of course Sarah, who Abby prayed would never learn that the rookie had heard everything they said to each other. “What you get Moe Moe?”

“Ah yah, Holiday was so kind to write ‘Masturbate thinking of two of your teammates and then tell everyone who you thought about’.” 

Abby burst out laughing, falling back onto her bed when her sides began to hurt from laughing too hard. She’d have to congratulate Lauren on that one because if Moe didn’t die of embarrassment. “That’s priceless.”

“This is serious Abs. I don’t know what I am going to do!” Brian cried, seriously distressed now. She had hoped her roommate would share her concern. This dare was entirely too embarrassing. First, she had never thought about any of her teammates in a sexual way. She had never thought of any one that way. She had let her college boyfriend go all the way, but it hadn’t been pleasurable and over entirely too fast. Second, she wasn’t a lesbian as far as she knew. She had never so much as looked at a woman with any sort of interest. Third, she masturbated, but she never thought about anyone when doing it and never reached completion. It was an exercise in frustration and minimal pleasurable. She had always wondered if she was supposed to reach a climax. After some time, she just assumed she was broken and couldn’t. It would explain why it hadn’t felt good when Jimmy had flopped around on top of her.  

“Come on Moe, just think of our hottest friends and bang one out.” Abby wiped the tears that had fallen when she had laughed herself silly. She really didn’t see the problem. Had Pinoe gotten this dare, it would have been over and completed by now. The girl was sexed crazed. Poor Sera had her work cut out for her with that one. 

Moe’s face reddened. “But I don’t think of any of them that way!”

Abby sobered seeing that Brian was actually upset. She moved over so she could put her arms around the younger girl’s shoulders. “Hey come on, it’ll be alright.”

“No, you don’t get it. I don’t even get off when I you know…” Moe buried her face in the forward’s shoulder. How much more embarrassing could it get between them. This was far more than she ever wanted anyone, especially her teammate to know this about her.

“You don’t?” Abby had always enjoyed sex and even masturbating. She wasn’t as crazy as she had been in her youth about it, but she still enjoyed a good orgasm with her Sarah. 

“No!” the girl was audibly crying now. Abby knew she was going to have her work cut out with the midfielder. By the end of this team building, they were going to be a hell of a lot of closer than any of them would have ever dreamed. 

 

* * *

 

**Pinoe and Klingenberg**

“Ugh, I got such a lame dare,” Pinoe moaned as she changed out of her sweats into her nightshirt and briefs. The blonde never had a problem with nudity especially around her teammates who she changed around everyday. She never used the bathroom to change even if that meant running around the room naked trying to find her underwear and bra. Most of the team was more modest. “Streak the field. Way to be lame, Whitney.”

Klingenberg laughed at her friend. They often were roomed together. She out of everyone was pretty ok with the older girl’s proclivity for nudism. Everyone, with the exception of some of the rooks, had seen the midfielder going au natural. “Just wait till we get to the field, P. No one wants to see that more than they have to.”

“Lies! My body is amazing,” she said tackling her friend to the ground and tickling her sides. “Say ‘Pinoe’s got the hottest body’. Say it or I won’t stop tickling you.” 

Eventually the Klingenberg gave in telling her friend that she had a rocking body when her sides could no longer take the tickle torture. The blonde laughed, finally getting off her friend and helping her up. “You're so easy, Kling.”

“Yah, whatever.” Both girls continued with their nightly routine, the midfielder brushing her teeth and defender doing some stretches. It took them a little less than half an hour before both were tucked into the covers. Klingenberg thinking about the dare she had to perform, and Pinoe looking at her disapprovingly. 

“Don’t pout.” Pinoe said, throwing her pillow at her teammate. Klingenberg caught the pillow easily, but refused to throw it back. If the blonde was going to throw it, then she had to know she wasn’t getting it back. That was fine with her. Pinoe had gone many nights without a pillow. She was just too fond of chucking them at her teammates.

Meghan wasn’t pouting about her friend tickling her or the many projectiles Pinoe had thrown at her head. She was used to her roommate’s crazy antics by now. Her mind was back on her dare. “Hey want to do me a solid and help me with my dare?”

Pinoe sat up looking eager now. “What’d yah get?” 

“Cap wants me to take a naked ice bath.”  Klingenberg wasn’t exactly a fan of ice baths not like polar bear Carli Lloyd, but she could deal with them when Dawn made her. If she had to go naked, she was going to seriously freeze her tits off. However that wasn’t really the problem, she had to find someone to sit in the bath naked with her.  

“How do I help with that? You can get the ice from Dawn.” Pinoe didn’t understand the problem. Cap’s dare didn’t appear to be as good as she would have expected. 

“Oh yah, I have to get someone else to do it with me.” Immediately, the blonde broke into peals of laughter. It turns out Rampone did have the cajones for a good dare after all. Pinoe would have to congratulate her on this one. If only Carli had gotten it, then it would have perfect. The polar bear loved ice bathes, but she was one of the most repressed people Megan had ever met. 

Her ex-boyfriend just wasn’t doing it for her. The girl needed to let her freak flag fly. It would explain why sometimes the team called her angry Carli. She didn’t play around like the rest of the team. Pinoe had tried to set the midfielder up with numerous people, both male and female, but she just wouldn’t get back on the horse. The blonde swore her friend hadn’t gotten laid in months. Maybe someone else’s dare would get Carli over her repression. 

“Nope not going to happen.”  Ice bathes were the bane of her existence. She could run laps forever as long as she never had to sit in that icy hell again.  

“Come on! You owe me. I am always saving your ass from getting killed by one of our teammates. They hate your stupid pranks more than I do.” Pinoe was legendary for her mischievous escapades. The defender had covered for her on more than one occasion. The worst had been when she had switch Hope’s lotion with bengay. The trickster had almost ended up being pushed down the stairs by a very angry keeper. It was only Meghan’s intervention that stopped the murder.

“Sorry Kling, but you’re on your own. You know how I hate ice baths or else I would totally be down for a little skinny dipping with you.” 

“Ugh, I’m so not covering for you next time you mess with anyone’s shit.” 

Rapinoe laughed at her friend. She knew she’d still be there for her when a prank went haywire. That was just the type of person the defender was. The shorter girl just couldn’t hold a grudge against anyone, especially her blonde roommate. Pinoe had been her mentor when she had first joined the team, just how Meghan now was Morgan Brian’s mentor. Too bad for the defender, her rook already had her wrapped around her little finger even if both of them didn’t really know it. Pinoe just hoped she could get the two to hook up like she had with her own mentor. She loved when her teammates hooked up. It was prime betting ground. She’d have to talk to Kelley in the morning and see what odds they should offer on the two. 

* * *

 

**HAO and JJ**

“You’re kidding,” JJ asked holding her sides as they shook with laughter. “Coach is going to kill you if she ever finds out!”

The blonde couldn’t believe HAO’s luck. That was probably the worst dare she could think. Coach wasn’t one to take shit from anyone. If Jill ever found out that Heather went through her underwear drawer, she’d be doing suicide drills for the rest of her life. The real question would be how long she’d benched for. Jill’s sense of humor was really non-existent when it came to team pranks.  Too bad Pia wasn’t their coach anymore. She probably would have just rolled her eyes at their antics.

Pinoe had tried to prank Jill when she was just an assistant coach. She had hidden all of the sports equipment that Jill was in charge of for practices. Pia hadn’t even attempted to calm the American-British woman. Jill had made the blonde run for miles that week, and suspiciously the midfielder hadn’t made it into any games for a month after the stunt. The team had gotten the message loud and clear. Never mess with Jill Ellis. She was a woman not to trifle with.  

“Ehh...it’ll be ok. O’Hara isn’t the only one with cute little animal skills. I can be in and out without her ever finding out.” 

JJ doubted her teammate but didn’t want to say anything. All the rookie defender cared about was not being dragged down into the midfielder’s scheme. If or more likely when Coach found out, she didn’t want to be anywhere near her firing range when she exploded on HAO. “Just keep me out.”

Heather glared at her teammate. “And here I was going to be so nice when you had to do your strip tease at dinner. Now I think I’ll just have make sure everyone brings some singles with them.”

JJ had been dared by Ali to do a strip tease during lunch. Ali wasn’t really a lesbian so it’s not like she had written the dare for perverse reasons. She was more Ashlyn-sexual. It was one hell of an embarrassing dare. They should have known that Krieger would come to play in team building. She was competitive on and off the field, not to mention her more devious side. Many suspected that she had even helped Pinoe pull a couple pranks on her own girlfriend. 

The blonde just shook her head at her teammate. “Hey if I have to do it, I might as well get paid for it, right?” 

HAO laughed making a mental note to stop by the bank on her day off. She was going to get at least fifty bucks worth of singles. She had to support her rookie after all. The rook knew how to move. O’Reilly was sure it was going to be a great show. Good thing JJ got the dare. She couldn’t imagine Tobin or even Hope trying to sexily remove their clothes in front of the whole team. Though it would have been priceless to see their faces. The two who hated most to be unclothed in front of the team having to bare it all for the sake of team building.

 

* * *

 

**Alyssa and Rampone**

Christie wanted to groan, but she held back not wanting to wake her teammate. Rampone had wanted to see what the newest member of the team had gotten. She was disappointed to find her already in bed. The keeper didn’t want to talk about their team building assignments and had strategically planned to be asleep when Cap got back to their room. Alyssa had been at least feigning sleep for the last half hour. She didn’t feel like telling the vet about the dare she got from JJ. Telling the team her ‘biggest turn on’ was going to be humiliating enough, but having to talk about it with the oldest member of the team would be even worse. 

Alyssa saw Christie as a type of older sister. She acted as a mother to most of the team. If you needed anything, Cap would have it. She came prepared for anything. Need an extra hair tie, she’d have it. Didn’t bring enough shampoo, Rampone would have extra. Her suitcase was a bag of mystery. You never knew what you were going to get when you stuck your hand in. 

Rampone was pleased with her dare. It wasn’t as good as the one she had given, but ‘faking an orgasm at dinner’. Klingenberg had obviously taken a page from ‘When Harry Met Sally’. Not very original, but it was bound to be pretty hilarious. Christie wasn’t naturally loud in that aspect, but she knew how to fake it. Goodness knows she did it enough with her ex-boyfriends before she met her husband. He’d probably laugh at her if he ever found out about their little dare team building challenge. 

 

* * *

 

**Tobin and Alex**

Tobin was silently freaking out. Luckily, her roommate was in the shower, or else Alex would know right away that something was wrong. They had been best friends ever since their former head coach, Pia Sundhage, had assigned Baby Horse to her. Tobin was convinced they could only stay friends with the younger girl as long as she never found out about her undying crush on her. The superstar forward would never understand. She had been married to a man for god's sake. Even though she was divorced now that didn’t mean she was willing to go lezzy all of a sudden. 

Tobin had been fine with the idea of the dares equaling team building, but never in a million years did she imagine that it would involve her crush. What the fuck was wrong with Ashlyn, daring her to ‘give her roommate a lap dance’. Yes, she could dance. Yes, she had a hot body. But that didn’t mean she could give super-star Alex Morgan a lap dance. She’d never given a lap dance in her life. Sure, she’d been to a strip club once when Ashlyn first joined the team and hadn’t started dating Ali yet. The blonde keeper had been quite a player in the day. Thank god, Tobin hadn’t hooked up with her or Ali might hate her right now as much as she did some of the other former national team players. Ashlyn wasn’t the wild crazy player she once was. She had really changed her life around for her girlfriend. She was the whole reason she continued to make the national team. They pushed each other to work harder each day. She probably only wrote the dare in hopes of Ali getting it.

The midfielder was envious of her friends’ relationship. She wanted to have someone that would push her to be better, but also be there for her when she was having a bad day. She wanted someone that she could cuddle with, but also someone who could go hard until both were too physically exhausted to get out of bed the next morning. More than anything, she wanted that person to be Alex. She once hoped for there to actually be more between them. However since before the forward had started her relationship with Servando, Tobin had resigned herself to loving her friend from afar. 

Alex had never given any indication in wanting her roommate in any other way than in friendship. They often held each other or cuddled, but Tobin chalked that up to the golden girl being touchy feely. She often patted her teammates on the butt on or off the field or hugged them. Lauren and Amy had tried to convince Tobin that there was something more. They said that the forward hugged her longer and more than anyone else, but the midfielder wasn’t convinced. She couldn’t risk her friendship with Alex on a hunch. Her friends were always trying to set her up with other girls, whether they were on the team or not. 

It had been a near disaster when they had locked Tobin in the closet with Pinoe and then another time with Christen. Pinoe was a player when she wasn’t dating anyone. Thank god Sera had come along. The team couldn’t handle many more of her one night stands thinking it was ok to hang around for breakfast with the team. So many awkward rejection moments had happened over eggs and toast. Christen on the other hand had been an interesting choice. Tobin had grown closer to the rookie forward after Alex had married Servando. She felt abandoned by her best friend and was forced to hang out with anyone who was available. 

Unfortunately being locked in the closet with Tobin had all but ruined the friendship that they had built. The midfielder had been really upset, but it was around the same time of Alex’s divorce so she hadn’t been able to give the over the top reaction too much of her attention. Tobin felt bad for whatever had freaked Christen out so bad, but it really wasn’t her fault ARod and Holiday had locked them in the closet in hopes of them kissing. If only the midfielder had confronted the rookie forward, she might have been able to help her friend through her secret gayness. Now Christen was too afraid to even be seen with Tobin. 

Amy already had her first child, and Lauren had just gotten married. They along with Tobin had joined the team together. They had all been rooks at the same time. It was almost as if they grew up together in a way. Now that ARod and Holiday had a life outside of the team, they wanted Tobin to as well. They just wanted their friend to be happy. Sometimes the two felt like they let their friend down by not being there for her when they first met their husbands. Amy and Lauren hadn’t realized their friend was so hung up on the forward. They knew she had a crush, but they thought it was just that. Maybe if they had been there for her earlier, Tobin wouldn’t be head over heals in love with her best straight friend. They had tried getting their friend with other girls, but Tobin only wanted Alex. They had no choice but to support the two until Alex inevitable ripped out their friend’s heart. There would be hell to pay when that happened. Nobody hurt Toby without dealing with the other two new kids. Tobin had given both her friends’ husbands the talk before she let them even propose to the girls. They protected each other at all costs.

Meanwhile, Alex had only turned on the shower, but wasn’t actually under the hot spray. She had needed a break from Tobin. Her dare was embarrassing, but it wasn’t that bad. Abby had dared her to ‘wear a strap-on under your clothes all week’. Now the super-star was facing a dilemma. Did she pretend that she didn’t already have a plastic phallus tucked away in her luggage or let everyone know the truth of her perversion.  

Alex had bought a strap-on about a month after they had divorced her husband. She liked sex. She really did, but something was missing with Servando. Maybe it was because she had a giant crush on her best friend. It was obvious from the start that Tobin had a crush on her, and even knowing that, she didn’t change her mannerism. She had waited and waited for her teammate to make a move, but unfortunately, Servando beat her to the punch four months into her friendship with Tobin. She saw the hurt on the midfielder’s face every time she talked about him. However, that was nothing compared to the pain she saw etched across those beautiful features the day she got married. She had wanted to call it off the minute she had seen Tobin. She had wanted the girl to stand up and object but nothing happened. 

She had married her on again off again college sweetheart leaving her love-struck friend behind. Servando cheated on her not a year later. The same reason they had broken up for a short time in college. It had hurt, but in a way it was a blessing in disguise. She could finally give things a go with Tobin if they just stopped being such cowards. 

Knowing her friend had a crush on her did nothing for Alex’s confidence. She was supposed to be America’s golden girl. She wanted so badly to be with her friend, but she just couldn’t force herself to make the first move. Every time she tried to talk to Tobin, she chickened out. Maybe wearing the strap-on she had bought with her friend in mind would give her the extra courage. She had bought a strap-on with the hopes of one day using them with and on her roommate. She could only hope that her dare might finally bring her and Tobin together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some encouragement to continue guys. I'm just not feeling the next chapter yet. 
> 
> Also I feel like doing some one-shots just to get the juices flowing again. Please give me some prompts for uswnt rpf with rating and pairing included. Also I would be greatly interested if someone wants me to do a A/O/B (Alpha/Omega/Beta) fic. Let me know.


	4. Alex's Purple Phallus and Ashlyn's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wears her own dildo, but doesn't have any clothes to wear over it. She had to borrow Tobin's shorts. Ashlyn goes down to breakfast naked. Ali is protective and a little jealous with all the looks her girlfriend is getting. Christen gets more than a handful when she enters the dining hall. Carli is pissed, Kelley is jealous, and Pinoe's mouth keeps getting her in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked on this and finished in one night just because of all the wonderful reviews. I wouldn’t do this without you wonderful readers and your comments.

**** Alex was the first to wake. She was lucky; she had to get the ‘goods’ out of her suitcase and situate it on herself before Tobin woke up. She knew the older girl would make a big deal out of it. The strap-on she had bought from the internet was a six-inch thin silicone erection that attached her body through a pair of straps that ran around her hips and around her thighs. The dildo had been specifically designed for strap-on fucking. It had a vibrating clit holder at the base, which was perfect for the wearer to get stimulation while fucking their partner.

The strap-on was purple, Tobin’s favorite color. Alex had purposely gotten a smaller size; she knew that her roommate had never been with a man before. Also, she had never been on the receiving end of a strap-on. The superstar forward knew this about her friend because before she had run off and married Servando. They had been close about everything including telling each other the more intimate part of their lives while drunk. The midfielder had admitted to enjoying wearing a fake schlong when she had a one-night stand with a kinky Parisian MILF. Slurring slightly, a drunken Tobin admitted to wanting to find out what it was like to be on the receiving end. 

Looking down at the bright purple phallus now situated between her naked thighs, Alex wished the silicone dick could become soft like a real penis. There was no way that the strap-on wouldn’t be visible under her clothes. There was no tapping the thing down, which she’d tried. The forward would just have to go around with this thing between her legs. The team was going to have a field day with this one.

Her shorts were much too small to fit over the fake dick, and wearing underwear underneath it would be cheating. Everything she had brought with her to training camp was form fitting. With a sigh, she snuck out of the bathroom trying to remain silent with her ass as bare as the day she was born. The only clothes she had on was her shirt. 

The forward made her way over to her friend’s suitcase in the dark. Before she could get there however, a noise startled her causing her feet to stumble and come out from under her. She landed with a thud. The noise had been Tobin’s alarm, said girl had sat up immediately reaching for her alarm and turning on a light. She’d heard a thud sound on the ground and had been worried Pinoe had snuck into their room again to do some sort of prank.

What greeted her was something she hadn’t seen outside the locker room. Alex Morgan lay on their floor with only a shirt and some strappy thing framing her bare ass. The older girl couldn’t tear her eyes away. She drank in the sight in shock noting the little birthmark she had missed before on the taller girl’s left ass cheek. “Uhhhhhh….”

Both sets of the superstar’s cheeks flamed red in embarrassment. The fake cock’s base pressed deliciously against her clit. She barely held back a moan. Her eyes darted to her roommate who appeared frozen. Tobin’s eyes were wide. Alex took this as her being disgusted instead of what it really was, shock with a hint of arousal. The younger girl moved so quick that Tobin barely saw the purple plastic as Alex sprinted for the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

It took the midfielder a moment before she noticed the sounds of sobs coming from behind the closed door. Alex never could handle embarrassment well. Every time she messed up on the field, Tobin had to comfort her to keep her from crying after a game. The forward was her own worst critic. 

Health got up from the bed making her way to the door hearing the sounds of crying getting louder as she approached. “Lex...honey? Are you ok?”

The sound of sobs doubled intensity breaking the midfielder’s heart. She hated hearing the girl she loved hurting. She knew whatever was going on was partially her fault. Alex wouldn’t be crying in there if it weren’t for her. She didn’t really understand what she saw, but her questions would have to wait. Her top priority was making her roommate feel better. “It’s ok, Alex. I...I don’t really know what I saw. Can...can I get you some bottom...something to wear for your bottom?”

Alex took in a few choked breaths. She didn’t like how emotional she got when she was embarrassed. Only Tobin was able to calm her down when she got like this. Abby had tried once after a particularly brutal game. It had ended in disaster. The young forward had refused to leave the locker room. The team bus had been forced to head back to the hotel with only half of the team onboard. The rest of them were stuck walking through a blizzard in the middle January through the streets of Boston. Tobin had been the one to finally coax the younger girl into heading back to the hotel with the rest of the team. It was decided then and there that no one but Tobin would deal with the superstar when she was in such a state.

“Uhhhhh…can I borrow a pair of your shorts? But just leave them on the bed. I’ll meet you at breakfast.” Alex voice squeaked with the tears she had just shed. Her pride had taken a real hit. She didn’t know how she would face the midfielder now. One thing was for sure. She wished she had never agreed to these damn dares.

* * *

Ashlyn strut out of the bathroom radiating confidence. Ali checked out her girlfriend’s newly shaved body focusing on the light brown curls shaped into a heart at the apex of the keeper’s thighs. “Looking good, stud. That heart better be for me though.”

The defender had already dressed for breakfast. Her girlfriend would be enjoying the team breakfast in the buff thanks to Alex Morgan. Ali was only slightly jealous. The team had seen her girlfriend’s body, but not quite like this. Ashlyn had gone to every effort to look good. The only thing that was off was the darkening bruise on her neck that she hadn’t bothered to cover up with concealer. The duo had invested heavily in makeup that could cover up hickies. The older girl had a thing for her girlfriend’s neck that could not be stopped. Every time the keeper tried to stop her, she’d end up with teeth marks on her thighs. Those marks were far more embarrassing to explain when she worked with the trainers so she normally just allowed Ali’s pesky lips to attack her vulnerable neck. She loved the way it felt anyway. Her neck was the most nonsexual sensitive part of her body.

Today she had forgone the cover-up. Since she was going to present her nude body to her team, there was no point in covering up the hickey on her neck. She had shaved her legs and trimmed her pussy hair. She wanted to look her best for some reason. She couldn’t explain it, but she wanted to show off to the team. Ashlyn wanted to make her teammates see what they couldn’t have. Everything that was the blonde keeper belonged to Ali.

* * *

 

Nothing happened at first when Ashlyn and Ali walked hand-in-hand into breakfast room. It wasn’t until Kelley released a sound that sounded a lot like a high-pitched squirrel squeak that the room went silent looking at the defender before following her pointing finger. The only people not at breakfast were Christen, Moe, Carli, Klingenberg, Whitney, and Alex. The rest of the team had already been digging into their eggs and oatmeal. It was just how the duo had planned. Ashlyn had purposely waited until she knew most of the team would be in the dining hall. She wanted to make an entrance. 

Ali watched the faces in front of them taking particular notice of the few that looked hungrily at her girlfriend’s body. She would have to keep an eye on them. If even one of them attempted to get close to her naked partner, she was going to show them her bitchy side. 

Christie Rampone took in her beautiful teammate. This was nothing new to her. During her old team’s teambuilding, she had seen a lot of them naked. It was a common dare. Whoever had thought of this one had gotten lucky. Ashlyn was as beautiful as she was muscular; Ali was going to have a hard time fighting off some of their teammates. A couple of them were beginning to drool at the vision that was the blonde keeper.

Abby’s mouth hung open in shock. She had seen her fair share of naked women, but she had never even remotely thought about seeing Ashlyn in such a state. She had to admit the goalkeeper was beautiful. Krieger got the full package with that one. HAO and Becky were giving the keeper’s girlfriend the thumbs up, which Ali couldn’t help but smile at. They had always been big supporters of their relationship. In fact, they had switched rooms many times just so the pair could room together. 

Lori had egg hanging out of her mouth. Her brain wasn’t processing what was right in front of her, and ARod eyes were nearly popping out of her head. She had never seen another woman display their nudity in such a proud manner. Not in person at least. Tobin’s eyes were glazed slightly. This was the second naked woman she was seeing today. She normally preferred more feminine girls like Alex, but she had to admit there was a certain appeal to Ashlyn. If she hadn’t been so gone already on the forward, she might have tried to hit that before Krieger claimed her. She caught the defender’s eyes and immediately blushed looking back down at her plate. She hadn’t meant to admire the woman in such an undisguised manner. 

Alyssa starred, but her eyes held more envy than anything. She wished her body was as fit as the other keeper. She might be the second replacement keeper if she was. The star keeper, Hope stared at Ashlyn with admiration. It took guts to do what she was doing. She gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to the blonde before returning to breakfast like nothing happened. 

Julie and Holiday both let out loud whistles. Ashlyn smirked at them, and Ali glared. The girls weren’t into the blonde keeper like that, but they could recognize beauty when they saw it. Boxxy and Leroux sat with confused faces, not really knowing what to make of the situation. There seemed to be a spell on the room until the door opened and Christen walked in running right into Ashlyn’s naked back. She brought her hands around the tall keeper trying to keep her balance. She didn’t realize until it was too late that her hands were grasping the bare flesh of the older woman’s chest. A squeak left her lips as she scampered back like she was burned causing both her and Carli, who had been trying to enter the room behind her, to fall in a heap on the ground.

No one knew what to say, but of course Pinoe decided it was the perfect time to make an inappropriate comment. “Woah there Press, who knew you wanted to feel Ashlyn up so much. Got some competition there, Kriegs.”

Christen’s face burned red. It was first time she had touched the naked breasts of another woman. She had fooled around with another girl once in college, but no clothes had been removed. It had been some kissing and light over the clothes groping. She had run out of the room as soon as the other girl had tried to go underneath her shirt. Hearing Pinoe’s words, she became scared. She didn’t want to be outed. Her movements were awkward like a baby deer on ice as she tried a couple of times before finally succeeding at getting off Carli and running out the door. She couldn’t stand to be in that room anymore. She could just imagine the glares and looks of disgust she would receive. Not only would they know she was gay, they would think she had tried to take Ali’s woman. The defender would mostly like kill her for the unforgivable act. The only hands that should be touching the blonde keepers perky breasts were hers.

Carli stood from the ground glaring at Ashlyn and Pinoe. She purposely kept her eyes from drifting lower than her teammates’ faces. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

At this point, the rest of the team had entered. Luckily, Ashlyn had moved out of the way so there were no more groping incidents. Klingenberg openly appraised her body. She had to admit that she would jump on that if Ali let her. She was a horndog, and the team knew it. Moe’s eyes were wide as an owls. It looked like she was going to have material for her masturbation dare. She had never seen a woman’s body displayed with such confidence and grace. Her eyes dilated, and her tongue darted out of her mouth. Only Abby noticed, the rest were staring between Ashlyn, Pinoe, and an angry Carli. Maybe there was hope for the innocent girl after all. They could always use more lesbians on the team. Abby would have to have a talk with her after this.

Engen stared at her college friend. She couldn’t take her eyes off the heart shaped pubic hair. She had never seen her college roommate like this. She always wondered what her carpet looked like in comparison to the drapes but that was just personal curiosity. Her eyes wondered up to the small but perky breasts. The nipples were standing erect either from the chillness of the room or the fact that Press hand just palmed them. They were smaller than Whitney’s own and a shade of darker pink. The areola was large covering half of her boob’s circumference. She had never even thought of a woman in a sexual way, but something about the situation was making her cheeks flame red with not only embarrassment but also desire. She looked up noticing for the first time the darkening eyes of Ali starring right at her. She lowered her head in shame. She hadn’t meant to so blatantly check out the other woman’s girlfriend. She really wasn’t into her friend like that. It had just been a long time since she had had anyone scratch her itch.

Alex Morgan wasn’t bothering with the nude woman. She was staring at Tobin, who was clearly still enjoying the view of Ashlyn’s body. It hurt her to watch the girl she loved look at another. She knew Tobin liked her, but maybe it was just a passing fad. She had not reacted that way to the sight of the forward’s naked ass this morning. It made Alex’s heart ache thinking that she was not as into her body as the keeper’s. She may not be as muscular, but she still thought of herself as a hottie. Why couldn’t Tobin?

Pinoe glared right back at Carli not taking crap from the older girl. She had only been on the team a year longer than her, and as such she knew how to handle the other midfielder. “It was just a joke.”

“Yah, well it obviously upset Christen,” Carli growled. It was too early to deal with this shit. She was already stressed about her dare. Today was not a day to mess with her. She was rearing for a fight to release the tension in her muscles. 

“She needs to lighten up,” Pinoe scoffed.

“You need to grow up.” The older girl was edging closer to the blonde with every word. Pinoe was the jokester of the group, and if anyone, Carli was the wet blanket. They butted heads more often than not. The team had broken up more fights between the two than anyone else. 

Kelley could tell there was about to be a problem. Hope had silently gotten up and was standing off to the side ready to grab Carli if things became physical. It was then that she noticed a way to relieve the tension in the room. “You guys, Alex has a hard on!”

All eyes turned to the superstar forward. Tobin immediately recognized the shorts she had left on the bed for Alex. Now the flash of purple plastic and straps around her roommate’s ass made sense. She had obviously been dared to wear a fake penis. The midfielder flushed slightly. She could not help but think about her friend’s naked body, but this time she imagined Alex between her legs shoving the purple object into her over and over again. She swallowed; this was not helping. She was turned on more than ever, and having to see Alex wearing that was not going to make things any easier.

Alex’s cheeks flushed scarlet. She fought back her embarrassment for the moment. If Ashlyn could stand before everyone naked and proud, she could stand there with a tent in her pants. “Uhhh...I see you got my dare, Ash.”

The blonde forward laughed officially breaking whatever tension was left in the room. Soon everyone was joining in except for Carli who just shoved past them to the breakfast spread. Hope followed her scowling friend. She needed to have a word with the midfielder about her actions. The first string keeper couldn’t keep breaking up fights between her and Pinoe. The girl had had some grounding in her anger, but she had totally blown her top and overreacted. 

Kelley chuckled with her friends even though inside she was burning with jealousy. She wanted to be as close with the keeper as Carli was. Too bad Hope would never act like that with her. She was always touching and joking with the older girl, but their relationship stayed the same. The keeper pretty much treated her like she was just any other teammate.

Abby called over the crowd of giggles, “See you got my dare, Baby Horse. Didn’t know you had one of those.”

Alex blushed feeling her embarrassment rising. She didn’t do well with this type of stuff. She was not used to being the butt of the joke. Tobin realized this and quickly spoke up. “Oh Alex is full of surprises, Abs,” the midfielder gave a fake wink at the older woman, implying something that clearly wasn’t true. It had the desired effect. Alex smiled at her before walking proudly over to the buffet pants still tented. 

* * *

 

**Thank you all. Leave comments please! :)**

**Also prompt me and my new writing partner in comments or** [ **here** ](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **(anonymously). Check out my A/O/B fics if it interests you.**


End file.
